Kye Nareac
Kye Nareac was a male Iktotchi Initiate in the Old Jedi Order. He survived the Jedi Purge and, as he grew into adulthood, did his best to train Saolin Feng and Shennik Shif before being found by Kyidyin Muchian, a Master of the Old Order, who was beginning a New Jedi Order with Luke Skywalker. In the New Jedi Order Kye quickly became a well respected Master, training many apprentices, being named to the Council, and reaching the post of Battlemaster. He fought in the First ExtraGalactic Invasion and was one of the few survivors of the Battle of Grovinior, going on to serve on the Council of Sixteen. When Darth Aelitou returned, starting the Second ExtraGalactic Invasion, Nareac took up the mantle against her though, like many otehr Councilors, was captured by her before being rescued by former Jedi Nioman Dokoora. Nareac and his colleagues were later compelled to go to Olederadi, the main center of resistance against Aelitou and her apprentice, Nareac's former padawan Shennik Shif. In teh following battle Nareac bested and slew Shif but Aelitou's retaliation proved too much for him and he died, having never been bested in saber combat. Information Born: 29 BBY, Iktotch Died: 54 ABY, Olederadi Family: N/A Affiliation: Jedi Order, New Jedi Order, Council of Sixteen Lightsaber Form: Primarily Djem So Master: Kyidyin Muchian (informal) Apprentcies: Saolin Feng, Shennik Shif, Hakruun Kalun, Chosi Talina, Heerin Kar. Appearances: Kyidyin Muchian, Story of the Bark Family, Jedi Exile Biography It will come eventually, don't worry Early Life Jedi Initiate Order 66 Surviving Imperial Era Evading Darth Vader Shennik and Saolin Iktotchi The Jedi Beginning of a New Era Apprentices The Jedi Council ExtraGalactic Invasion Investigation New Enemies Sriluur Flight Grovinior Council of Sixteen Rebuilding Shennik The Next Thrity Years Darth Aelitou Returns Rampage Taldornadi Ilum A Losing War Olederadi Death Due to a flaw in the shields placed by the Barks around Olederadi to protect it from Aelitou she, taking advantage of an argument in the Bark Family, descended on the planet, leaving little time to plan. A desperate scheme was thought up by Jacien , Esmara, and Emmett Bark to try and at least stave off Aelitou. Nareac was part of the group to face her and Shennik in a duel. With his unrivaled mastery of all seven forms of sber combat, all of which he utilized, Nareac was able to hold his own against Shennik, even with Shif's Dark Side imbued body, leaving the others to fight Aelitou. As the battle seemed to be losing Nareac called upon Djem So and found a hold in Shennik's defense, killing his former apprentice. The victory, however, was short-lived as Aelitou, fuming from the death of her prized pawn, unleashed the full power of her rage against Nareac, incinerating him instantly. His defeat of Shennik may have brought about his own death but it allowed the others to finally bring about the end of Aelitou. Personality and Traits "I told you we should not have allowed them to marry, I knew one day we would have this trouble. Now they have gone and taken the youth of the Order with them!" ~Kye Nareac to Norring Glention, referring to Jacien Bark and his Family. Kye Nareac was a steadfast warrior, unwavering in his beliefs and often providing a check on more fanciful ideas of Kydyin Muchian and providing a valuable voice of reason on the Council in his thrity-five eyars of service to it. He was, however, sometimes clouded in his judgment by his near-hatred for Sharad Bark, a fellow member of the Council and while it should be noted that most of the enmity was Bark's fault, it still affected Nareac more than it should have for one with a Jedi's bearing. Desite his rigidity Nareac was never tempted by the Dark Side, even when his own apprentice, Shennik Shif, fell under its sway. Nareac was able to hold a firm belief of Light and Dark and while he allowed himself to embrace his anger never once did it take hold of him in all his Jedi years. Powers and Abilities "A strong enough swordsman can overcome any adversary, even thos equipped with superior Force-mastery" ~Kye Nareac to his pupils Kye Nareac's greatest strength lay in his skills with a lightsaber, particularly dueling. By the First ExtraGalactic Invasion Nareac had mastered all seven forms of combat, often combining them for his needs. His swordsmanship was unrivaled and he was never beaten fairly in a duel. He was also known to utilize telekinesis, often in teh form of powerful Force-blasts, when it suited him though his mastery of the Force in other areas was shaky, as he was of the opinion that a skilled enough swordsman could overcome any sorecerer. Relationships Behind the Scenes